


“I may be dumb but I ain’t stupid”

by Goat_Guy



Series: This that didn’t actually happen [1]
Category: Morons and Mathrocks (D&D Story)
Genre: Angst, D&D Ocs, M/M, they Be sadin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy
Summary: Randy is quite upset that this new adventuring group seems to enjoy taking the piss out of him and making fun of him, so he takes up the concerns with Fruhand.
Relationships: Randy Texas Cornwall/Fruhand Arroway
Series: This that didn’t actually happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848052
Kudos: 1





	“I may be dumb but I ain’t stupid”

Randy took a deep, tired breath as he finally finished setting up the small amount of firewood he collected from the not too far off forest. He didn’t dare spend more then ten minutes out there, not after his accident.

He heavily sat down in front of the small kindling fire, watching the flames lick at the wood slowly.

Everyone had already fallen asleep, crashing after shucking off their armor and deciding on the night watch shifts. Randy had more demanded then decided on taking first shift, even if Rattles didn’t need to sleep. 

What caught the man’s attention was the footsteps behind him, that he knew belonged to Fruhand.

“You really can’t just sit out here and be sad. I know when you’re upset Randy, and it’s rare.”

Randy was silent, almost completely ignoring Fruhand’s presence next to him. 

“It looks pretty out tonight. Remember when we used to sit on your parent’s roof and watch the stars a few years ago?”

Again, Randy was silent. At this point, Fruhand began to get a bit nervous. Yeah, sometimes his boyfriend didn’t know what to say, but Fruhand could tell a difference between Randy not knowing how to respond, and choosing to not respond. Mainly because, Randy never ignored him like this. Randy never ignored him in general. 

“Come on. What is wrong? You’re never upset like this and you never CHOOSE to ignore me. Even when I am annoying you when you were working.”

Again, more silence.

“God damnit Randy what the hell is wrong-“

“You know maybe you should be having this conversation with someone else. Someone who ya know, smarter than good ol Randy.”

Fruhand was stunned silent. And it was because Randy admits to not being all that smart. Fru knew it was something Randy rather not talk about, and had even thought maybe Randy hadn’t exactly...realized that?

“Ya know, it fucking hurts when I hear you guys say those things. About how I’m dense, how I’m not all there. And how I’m dumb. I’m not dumb.”

Randy gripped the top of his hat, angling it down to hide his face. 

“Randy where is th-“

“Fruhand, Shut the fuck up for one god damned second and let me talk! I am sick and tired of always being the butt of a joke! It hurts! It fuckin hurts. To constantly be laughed at for being the dumb Cornwall boy. You know, I'm the only in the family over the age of five who can’t read? Yeah you did. And so do they. Yet instead of maybe wondering why good ol Randy Dandy can’t read, they instead go for making fun of it. I CAN’T FUCKING CONTROL THAT FRU NOW CAN I?! I’m so sick of you and your friends making fun of me.”

Silence, again. The pain staining silence that followed Randy’s outburst hurt more than Fruhand wanted to admit. Tension was thick in the air, and the fire didn’t help Fru at all. He’d much rather prefer not to have to see, for the first time ever, something that in any other situation the light would have made a x100 better, his boyfriend cry, genuinely frustrated and sad tears. 

In the four and a half years of knowing him, this was the first time that Randy ever cried.


End file.
